Je n'ai jamais
by Anamena
Summary: Caroline est une fois de plus obligée de jouer les appâts. Et tant qu'à passer une horrible soirée en compagnie de Klaus, autant rajouter un peu de fun. Elle lui apprend donc à jouer à "je n'ai jamais". Envie lourde de conséquences pour la jeune fille qui ne sait pas encore dans quoi elle s'est fourrée. Fiction pas vraiment sérieuse et quelque peu fantaisiste.


Voici un nouveau One-shot

basé sur le couple Klaroline.

C'est un délire un peu bizarre et improbable

donc ne vous attendez pas à du sérieux.

Enjoy!

* * *

One-Shot

« -Allez Caroline, juste une petite heure, et je te laisse tranquille… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait cette foutue habitude de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Avec son sourire charmeur/moqueur. Ses yeux magnifiques. Ses boucles blondes adorables. Son accent plus que sexy. Cet homme était trop parfait pour être un monstre. Et pourtant…

« -Qu'est-ce-que tu ne comprends pas dans « non » ? »

Il rit. Un rire plus que délicieux à entendre.

« -Je te demande juste un verre, pas la lune. Ça ne va pas te tuer à priori

-T'en es sûr ? Parce que j'ai comme l'impression que toutes les personnes qui restent un peu trop proche de toi finissent à la morgue ou dans une boite »

Il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Caroline avait de la chance d'être Caroline. Sinon elle serait déjà morte, son cœur à 10 mètres du reste de son corps. Caroline savait qu'elle y était allée un peu fort. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'insulter ou de le provoquer. Sans doute pour voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour elle. C'était vraiment stupide.

Elle se rappelait la raison de sa présence au Mystic Grill et soupira discrètement.

* * *

*Une heure plus tôt*

« -Ecoutes moi bien, Blondie. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est entrer dans ce putain de bar, draguer l'autre hybride pour l'éloigner de l'avorton qui lui sert de frère. Point barre !

-Mais pourquoi je suis toujours l'appât dans tes plans foireux ?

-1. Mes plans ne sont pas foireux et 2. Parce que, pour une raison que j'ignore totalement, il semblerait que ce psychopathe soit attiré par toi. De toute façon, on ne te demande pas ton avis Blondie !

-Damon ! Caroline, on ne demande juste de divertir Klaus, sinon on aura aucune chance de sauver Elena »

Elle soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours sauver Elena ? Et pourquoi ce devait être toujours elle qui faisait le sale boulot ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et les frères Salvatore surent qu'ils avaient gagné.

« -Donc, on reprends. Tu entres dans ce putain de bar, tu dragues l'autre malade, tu lui montres tes seins si besoin, et tu l'éloigne du crétin, compris ?

-Ça va, je suis pas débile !

-Hum, pas sûr pour cette partie-là. Ok, tout le monde a compris ? »

Tout le scooby-gang hocha la tête. Sauf Caroline. Elle trouvait ça injuste. Et elle pensait aussi qu'utiliser le béguin qu'avait Klaus pour elle était indigne et horrible. Malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, Klaus resté une personne, avec un cœur, aussi petit soit-il. Elle se souvenait de ce que Damon lui avait fait subir lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, et maintenant elle s'apprêtait à faire la même chose avec l'hybride le plus puissant de la terre.

* * *

*Retour au Mystic Grill*

« -Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Une heure en ma compagnie, est-ce si difficile ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Avait-elle seulement le choix ? Elle vit un peu plus loin Kol, en train de draguer outrageusement Meredith sous les yeux d'Alaric. Au moins une partie du plan avait marché.

« -Très bien. J'accepte

-Merveilleux, Love »

Elle pouffa. Ces surnoms ridicules avaient le don de la faire rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond du bar, à l'abri des regards. Il leva la main pour appeler une serveuse.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu prends, sweetheart ? C'est moi qui invite

-Encore heureux ! »

A son tour de pouffer. Elle était absolument radieuse. Il adorait ça.

Caroline eut une idée. Tant qu'à faire le sale boulot à la place du duo de choc, autant se faire plaisir et s'amuser.

« -Klaus ?

-Hum, qui a-t-il love ?

-Que dirais-tu de jouer à un jeu »

Il lui lança un air dubitatif. D'abord elle accépté ENFIN de passer du temps avec lui, et maintenant elle voulait même jouer. Cette soirée s'annonçait des plus délicieuses.

« -Je t'écoute love, à quoi veux-tu jouer ?

-A « je n'ai jamais » ! »

A présent, c'était un regard interrogateur qui se dessina sur le visage de l'originel.

« -Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas ce jeu !

-J'en ai bien peur !

-Oh god, Klaus Michaelson, le vampire le plus âgé de tous les temps, ne connait même pas « je n'ai jamais », alors ça, c'est trop fort ! »

Elle éclata de rire. Cela sonna aux oreilles de Klaus comme une douce mélodie, plutôt que comme une moquerie. Il rit à son tour. Cette fille était extraordinaire. Elle arrivait à le surprendre et à le faire rire en une seule et même soirée.

« -Et bien, je suppose que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré, je vais ainsi pouvoir apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

-Très bien, alors, commande une bouteille. D'alcool, bien sûr, sinon c'est pas drôle !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres princesse ! »

Elle ne fut même pas agacée par ses paroles tellement solennelles. Elle était bien trop excitée à l'idée de jouer à ce jeu d'alcool avec un homme soixante fois plus âgé qu'elle. La serveuse leur apporta une bouteille de rhum. Il adorait ça.

« -Très bien, alors comment on joue à ton jeu ?

-Et bien, il faut poser une question où on ne peut répondre que par oui ou par non. Tu commences ta phrase en disant « je n'ai jamais », si tu as déjà fait cette chose, tu bois. Le but et pas vraiment de perdre ou de gagner, juste… de boire »

Elle rit. Elle trouvait la situation… cocasse. Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. « On a qu'une vie », après tout, même si la sienne allait durer un peu plus longtemps.

« -très bien, je pense que j'ai compris, ça n'a pas l'air bien mystérieux. Je peux rajouter une règle ?

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Je trouve ça plus… excitant, s'il y a quelque chose à gagner, en plus du fait de te faire boire, love… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, encore. Mais elle était tellement impatiente de commencer, qu'elle voulait bien accorder cela à Klaus.

« -Oui, oui, si tu veux.

-On va dire que celui qui finit la bouteille à perdu, et devra donc faire quelque chose pour l'autre… »

Caroline devint soudain méfiante. Elle avait beaucoup à perdre si jamais elle ne remportait pas le jeu. Il pourrait lui demander pleins de choses horribles et…

« -Bien sûr, si tu as trop peur de perdre, je peux le comprendre. Etre fasse à moi doit être quelque peu intimidant »

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur. Sourire qui eu raison de la volonté de la blonde. Il l'avait provoqué, elle ne pouvait pas refuser cette demande au risque de passer pour une poule mouillée.

« -Très bien, c'est d'accord »

Klaus tenta de dissimuler son sourire « de la victoire ». Cela avait été trop facile. Il fallait juste provoquer un peu cette femme pour qu'elle fonce tête baissée. Dieu qu'il adorait sa compagnie…

« -Très bien alors, c'est parti, je commence, histoire de te montrer comment faire. Euh… je n'ai jamais vu la tour Eiffel.

-Je suppose donc que je dois boire.

-Voilà ! »

Il se servit un verre de rhum et bu une gorgée. Cette soirée s'annonçait être épique.

« -A mon tour… Je n'ai jamais été élu Miss Mystic Falls.

-Grrr, trop facile celle-là ! Je n'ai jamais fêté mon centième anniversaire !

-Hum, quel manque d'inspiration Love ! Je n'ai jamais été en couple avec un sportif. Je crois que tu vas boire beaucoup pour celle-là !

-Pff ! Je n'ai jamais vécu il y a mille ans !

-On reste dans des domaines trop simples. Je vais tenter de corser un peu le jeu. Je n'ai jamais refusé un bracelet, alors qu'il me plaisait énormément ! »

La bouche bée, Caroline ne pouvait pas croire qu'il entrait déjà sur ce terrain-là. Elle souffla et bu. Après tout, on ne mentait pas à « je n'ai jamais ». Ces joues étaient rouges. Il avait fait exprès de citer cette situation précise pour l'embarrasser. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Très bien, il allait être servi. Elle prit l'air le plus arrogant du monde pour continuer la partie.

« -Je n'ai jamais persévérer envers une femme qui visiblement n'en avait que faire de moi.

-Ouch, tu blesses mon égo. Je n'ai jamais été manipulé par un homme.

-Je n'ai jamais dragué une femme qui en aimé un autre.

-Tu restes dans le même registre, et je suis persuadé qu'au fond, tu n'es pas réellement amoureuse de ce loup garou de seconde zone. Je n'ai jamais apprécié un dessin venant de mon « pire ennemi »

-J'aime Tyler, et il m'aime passionnément aussi. Et j'ai apprécié ce dessin juste parce qu'il était à peu près pas mal, pas parce qu'il venait de toi !

-Tu te berces d'illusions Love. Un garçon de la campagne ne sera jamais suffisant pour toi. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, suivit d'un regard qui se voulait séduisant. Caroline sentit son cœur se serrer. Dieu qu'il pouvait être sexy. Elle refoula cette pensée rapidement, inutile de s'attarder sur un détail insignifiant.

« -Que ce soit clair, je suis trop intelligente pour être séduite par toi ! »

-C'est ce que j'aime chez toi ! Je n'ai jamais rêvé de vider mes meilleurs amis de leurs sangs !

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'es jamais arrivé ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu de « meilleurs amis pour la vie »

-Très bien. Je n'ai jamais vécu une vie de solitaire.

-Je ne vais pas boire après ça, j'ai connu pleins de gens.

-Mais personne qui t'aimait réellement. »

Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux. La bouteille était bien entamée et la tension commençait à monter. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de jouer à ce jeu avec un psychopathe tel que Klaus. Si jamais elle dépassait la ligne, elle risquait de se faire décapiter. Elle espéra, l'espace d'un instant, que le plan des Salvatores fonctionnerait, histoire de sortir indemne de cette soirée.

Klaus s'empêcha de lui arracher le cœur. Cette fille avait le don de l'agacer. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était toujours franche avec lui, une qualité qu'il appréciait chez elle.

« -Hum, désolée. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

COMMENT CA « DESOLEE » ? Non elle ne devait pas être «désolée ». Il le méritait ! Malgré tout, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait être méchante avec lui, surtout au vu de la fin de soirée qui s'annonçait pour l'hybride. Il avait été charmant avec elle en permanence. Et il allait mourir avant le petit jour, inutile donc d'être désagréable, même s'il touchait parfois la corde sensible avec ses phrases idiotes.

Klaus pris une grande gorgée et enchaina. Il fallait détendre l'atmosphère. Il voulait passer une charmante soirée avec Caroline.

« -Je n'ai jamais été attiré par mon pire ennemi. »

Il lança un regard de défi à Caroline. Osera-t-elle ?

Ne pas mentir au jeu de « je n'ai jamais ». C'était bien ça, Caroline ? Elle se traita d'idiote mentalement. Elle fit une rétrospective de ses entrevues avec Klaus. Lorsqu'il lui souriait. Lorsqu'il lui montrait ses dessins. Lorsqu'il lui disait à quel point il l'appréciait. Elle prit le verre et le bu d'une traite.

« -Techniquement, Tyler est mon pire ennemi…

-Essaie de te convaincre qu'il n'y a que ça.

-Tu es vraiment trop arrogant. C'est énervant. »

Caroline se mit à réfléchir ardemment. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Elle cherchait dans tout ce qu'Elena et les autres avaient pu lui raconter sur la vie humaine de Klaus. Malheureusement, l'alcool faisait son effet et embrouillé ses pensées. Contrairement à son acolyte qui semblait en pleine possession de ses capacités, Caroline avait l'impression que son cerveau se ramollissait et il était difficile d'avoir un fil de pensée non distendu.

« - Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'un double Petrova.

-Bien joué, love. Je n'ai jamais fait de rêve érotique concernant un originel. »

Il jubilait. Il se trouvait vraiment très doué à ce nouveau jeu. De plus, Caroline semblait ivre, ce qui le mettait en joie. Elle était tellement mignonne comme ça, à chercher ses mots, à bafouiller et à tenter de trouver une façon de gagner. La bouteille était pratiquement vide. Il ne lui manquait plus grand-chose avant de gagner.

Caroline quant à elle, était de plus en plus gênée. Elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir de rougir. Elle se mordait les lèvres avec frénésie. C'était sûr, il l'avait remarqué. Comment pouvait-il passer à côté ? Malgré tout, il lui vint une idée.

« -Ouch, je suis démasquée »

Elle vida son verre, et passa outre la sensation de brulure qui passa sur sa gorge. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Klaus souriait à pleine dent. Il pensait avoir gagné ? Il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire ! Elle se mordit les levres et prit un air aguicheur.

« -J'avais espéré que personne ne le remarquerait. Mais c'est vrai que ton frère est tellement sexy qu'il est difficile de ne pas fantasmer sur lui…

-Ah b…Quoi ? Mon frère ?

-Ben oui ! J'ai encore rêvé qu'il me faisait l'amour sauvagement la nuit dernière. Même si je sais qu'il est attiré par les Petrova, je peux m'empêcher de penser à lui en permanence…

-Tu as rêvé d'Elijah ? »

Klaus n'en revenait pas. La colère monta en lui. Cet enfoiré ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de lui prendre toutes ses obsessions ?

Caroline jubilait à son tour. Cela avait été trop facile. Sans doute l'alcool aidé à augmenter la jalousie de Klaus. Elle adorait ça.

Voyant cet air un peu trop joyeux sur son visage, Klaus comprit qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il pesta doucement. Comment pouvait-il se faire avoir par un bébé vampire comme Caroline ?

Les deux vampires se regardaient, encore. Ils voulaient tous les deux gagner. Mais la bouteille était pratiquement vide, et Caroline, en pensant gagner la bataille, venait de finir son verre d'un coup. Klaus fit un sourire carnassier à Caroline.

« -Tu dois remplir ton verre, sweetheart. »

Caroline blêmit. Merde. Elle était obligée de vider. La bouteille. Un seul verre la s'éparait de la défaite. Celui de Klaus était autant rempli que le sien, mais c'était à lui de poser la prochaine question. Il fallait qu'elle soit la plus intelligente.

« -Je n'ai jamais tenté de sauver la vie d'Elena »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'était la seule phrase qui s'affichait clairement dans la tête de Caroline. C'était foutu.

« -Je crois que tu dois finir ton verre, love. »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pouvait y echapper. Elle ne serait dire combien de fois elle avait participé à une mission de sauvetage pour Elena. Elle en plein dedans, à l'heure actuelle. Elle finit son verre, doucement, en priant Dieu ou n'importe qu'elle force supérieure de lui venir en aide ou, au moins, de minimiser les dégâts.

Klaus souriait. Comme toujours avec un air supérieur sur le visage. Il avait gagné. Il avait réussi à lui faire boire la dernière goutte. Il était un Dieu. Tellement parfait.

Qu'allait-il advenir maintenant ? Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état d'ébriété assez conséquent mais son état n'était pas comparable à celui de Caroline, qui arrivait à peine à rester droite. Son corps se pencher quelque peu dans tous les sens. Pauvre enfant. Elle avait joué contre beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

« -Bon, il me semble que je dois te trouver un gage.

-Fais le vite, qu'on en parle plus.

-pourquoi précipiter les choses, Love, on s'amuse tellement bien !

-Crétin »

Il rit, pendant qu'elle croisait les bras et qu'elle fit la moue. Mais que faisaient les Salvatore ? Ils ne devraient pas avoir fini maintenant ? Allait-t-elle réellement devoir réaliser un gage pour l'hybride-fou Klaus Mikaelson ?

« -Je veux que tu m'embrasses. »

…Q. U. O. I ? Elle le regarda, ahuri. Comment osait-il ? Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse ça !

De son côté, Klaus se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi, surtout avec Caroline. Il voulait qu'elle utilise son libre arbitre, pas qu'elle soit forcée à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais l'alcool aidant, les pseudos principes de Klaus envers Caroline s'envolèrent rapidement.

« -Il… Il est absolument hors de question que je fasse ça !

-Allons Love, tu étais d'accord tout à l'heure. Je pensais que tu n'avais qu'une parole. »

Elle déglutit encore plus difficilement que précédemment. Elle ferma les yeux. Elena. Stefan… Tyler. Et tant d'autres qui lui en voudrons si elle faisait ce que Klaus lui demandait. Mais elle n'avait qu'une parole… Elle regarda les lèvres de son acolyte. Autant ne pas se mentir, elle en avait terriblement envie. Et l'alcool, la tension électrique qui régnait autour d'elle et la longue absence de son petit ami eurent raison d'elle. Tant pis, ce ne serait qu'une courte pression entre deux lèvres, rien de plus ! Elle s'approcha, lentement. Et pendant ces quelques secondes de battement elle ne put empêcher un flot de pensées d'envahir sa tête. Et si Tyler voyait ça ? Et si sa mère voyait ça ? Et si les deux Salvatore n'arrivaient pas à mettre le plan en action, qu'arrivera-t-il ensuite ?

Mais à peine ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Klaus, tous ses problèmes insignifiants disparurent de sa tête. Ce fut comme un blackout total dans son cerveau. Le bruit environnant de la salle bondée disparu, tout comme ses pensées, la chaleur, les odeurs, le temps.

Klaus n'en revenait pas. Elle avait fini par dire oui. A peine le gout de ses lèvres fut sur les siennes que déjà, il en voulait plus. Sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, il appuya sur l'arrière de sa tête pour approfondir le baiser, et contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Car en réalité, elle adorait ça. Elle était totalement électrisée par ce qui était en train de se produire. Sa raison disparu tout comme son sens moral qui lui hurlait d'arrêter cette mascarade et de planter un pieu tout au fond de son cœur de monstre insensible. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les deux vampires se retrouvèrent dans la ruelle à l'arrière du Mystic Grill. Car même s'ils ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils savaient tout de même, au fond d'eux que personne ne devaient les voir agir ainsi.

Après un certain temps, Caroline réussi tout de même à reconnecter les différents neurones qui constituaient son cerveau. Elle ne voulait pas que tout cela s'arrête. Mais il restait quelque chose à régler pour continuer cette merveilleuse et excitante aventure.

« -Tu m'attends ici, juste une minute.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, Love »

Elle courut, prit son portable et appela le détestable Salvatore.

« -Quoi Blondie ? T'es incapable de faire ton boulot correctement c'est ça ?

-Vous êtes où ? J'ai à vous parler !

-Mais t'es infernale ! Bouge-toi avant que Klaus ne remarque que tu as mystérieusement disparue, stupide Barbie ! »

Ni une, ni deux, elle rejoignit les Salvatore là où ils attendaient patiemment qu'Alaric et Meredith fassent leur part du boulot avec Kol. Sans vraiment être connectée à la réalité, du fait de son baiser érotique avec le plus vieux, le plus dangereux et le plus fou vampire de la planète, elle prit deux bouts de bois et les planta dans leur estomac.

« -Désolée les mecs, mais j'en ai marre d'être votre jouet personnel et je suis en train de vivre le truc le plus excitant de toute ma vie. Elena s'en remettra. »

L'alcool. Cette stupide invention qui vous fait croire que rien n'est grave et que rien n'a d'importance. En temps normal, elle aurait tout fait pour sauver Elena. Mais là, son taux d'alcoolémie n'avait jamais été aussi haut, tout comme sa libido. Au diable les autres, elle rejoignit Klaus sans se préoccuper des conséquences et entendit au loin un hurlement.

« -Tu me le paieras, Blondie Klaus ! »

Morale de l'histoire : Ne jamais jouer à « Je n'ai jamais » avec un originel psychopathe.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

En tout cas j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce One Shot bizarroïdes

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, comme d'habitude.

Love, A.


End file.
